Urusai
by Pyrolouve
Summary: "À peine Law eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le battant de bois, le corps de Doflamingo farouchement pressé contre son dos [...] -J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, murmura Doflamingo contre son oreille. -Alors pourquoi tu t'es retenu... ? -En plein cinéma, ça aurait été quelque peu malvenu, tu ne crois pas, Law ?"


**Yop !**

 **Bon, au départ, je ne devais pas publier ce texte. Trop court, pas assez travaillé, pas de contexte, pas d'histoire... Et puis bon, j'me suis dit "why not ? J'suis plus à ça près u_u". Donc voilà !**

 **Pour le coup, cet OS diffère de mes écrits habituels. C'est juste du lemon... pour du lemon (la faute à celle qui s'est plaint qu'elle voulait "lire un Law/Mingo borde~l !"). On démarre direct, et on s'arrête juste après. Ouais, c'est basiquement un PWP. Avec un couple que j'ai jamais testé jusqu'ici. ... *se signe***

 **Bon, et bien... Bonne lecture ? (j'espère...)**

 **Bisous cramés !**

 **Pyro**

* * *

À peine Law eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le battant de bois, le corps de Doflamingo farouchement pressé contre son dos, et sa bouche avide se perdant sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Il retint un gémissement surpris et ferma les yeux, souriant lorsque la main du blond se faufila sous son sweat pour caresser son ventre.

-J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, murmura Doflamingo contre son oreille.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es retenu... ?

-En plein cinéma, ce serait quelque peu malvenu, tu ne crois pas, Law ?

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, la dernière fois...

Ils ricanèrent, et le métis frissonna lorsque la large main de son amant remonta le long de son ventre pour se promener sur son torse, effleurant ses tétons au passage. L'autre main du blond était posée sur sa hanche et l'empêchait fermement de bouger, se contentant de le maintenir pressé contre la porte. Trafalgar laissa son front reposer sur le bois froid et s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration, alors que les attouchements de Doflamingo devenaient de plus en plus poussés. Il tourna légèrement la tête et lui jeta un regard entre agacement et désir, ses ongles griffant le battant de la porte lorsque des doigts jouèrent avec une pointe de chair érigée sous ses vêtements.

Le blond mordilla son oreille, laissant sa main descendre à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts glissent sous le bord du jean de Law, tentateurs. Sa langue suivit la courbe de sa joue, avant de s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, prenant sans demander un baiser que le métis lui offrit avec un frisson de délice. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent entraîner par la passion qui se dégageait de leur échange. Trafalgar remonta une main pour la crocheter derrière la nuque de Doflamingo, qui sourit contre ses lèvres, et avança un peu plus ses doigts sous son jean en réponse.

Law étouffa un soupir de frustration, et lutta contre la prise de son amant pour se presser contre lui, gagnant un rire étouffé en réponse.

-Impatient, _ne_ , Law- _kun_... ?

- _Urusai_... grogna le métis en raffermissant sa prise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui.

Law _détestait_ quand son amant l'appelait comme ça, et lui en profitait pour l'agacer le plus possible, en particulier quand une séance de sexe se profilait à l'horizon. Doflamingo l'embrassa sans se départir de son sourire, et Trafalgar se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Son exaspération s'évanouit cependant lorsque le blond pressa ses hanches contre ses fesses, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en sentant son désir érigé à travers leurs vêtements. Il se tendit, savourant la sensation brûlante qui fusa dans son ventre, et le plaisir qui en découlait.

Doflamingo se frotta lentement contre lui, et il soupira de plaisir et d'agacement mêlés. Il aurait pu répondre à ses caresses, si le blond ne le maintenait pas aussi désespérément _immobile_.

- _Mattaku_ , Doffy... Pourrais-tu, _s'il te plaît_ , arrêter de jouer ? siffla-t-il.

Le ricanement grave si caractéristique du blond résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant frémir, et Doflamingo resserra légèrement sa prise sur lui, le bloquant toujours plus. Law gronda de frustration, grondement qui se mua en gémissement étouffé lorsque la main de son amant se fraya finalement un chemin sous ses vêtements pour le prendre entre ses longs doigts. Un spasme contracta le ventre du métis, et le sourire du blond s'élargit contre sa joue.

Finalement la main de Doflamingo quitta sa hanche pour fourrager dans sa poche et en sortir une bouteille que Trafalgar connaissait bien.

-... J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu avais ça avec toi ? demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule, entre deux halètements de plaisir.

-On ne sait jamais quand une occasion de se détendre se présente à nous...

Pour le coup, Law leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Doflamingo coinçait la bouteille entre ses dents pour libérer sa main, et baisser le jean du métis, ouvrant le sien au passage. Trafalgar se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux en oscillant lentement des hanches, accompagnant la main de son amant qui le caressait toujours. Il sentit des doigts froids chatouiller la naissance de ses fesses, retracer lentement leur sillon, avant de s'immiscer entre elles pour appuyer contre son entrée. Il étouffa une plainte entre ses dents, et ses ongles raclèrent une nouvelle fois le bois de la porte. Doflamingo ricana et se pencha sur lui, son long manteau de plumes les recouvrant presque entièrement.

-Tsss, tsss, tsss... Quand je pense qu'au début, tu ne voulais même pas que je t'approche, susurra-t-il. Tu es vraiment devenu dépravé, Law...

- _U-ru-sai_ , articula le métis entre ses dents. Fais ce que tu as... à faire et arrête de... parlementer.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus, si c'était possible, et il enfonça brusquement deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, profondément.

-Aaah..., gémit Law en arquant le dos, recherchant plus de ce plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins.

Doflamingo donna un lent coup de langue sur sa nuque, mordillant la peau au passage, en faisant aller et venir durement ses doigts en lui, au rythme de ses déhanchés. Le métis haletait de plus en plus fort, les traits crispés par le plaisir, son front pressé contre le bois de la porte. Il savoura la légère sensation de brûlure qui accompagnait les mouvements de son amant, diluée dans les sensations exquises qui l'envahissaient. Soudain, Doflamingo plia les doigts, et Law ouvrit brusquement les yeux, alors qu'un hoquet sourd lui échappait. Son ventre se contracta, et il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de venir tout de suite.

Tremblant, il tendit une main vers l'arrière pour saisir le poignet du blond et stopper ses mouvements – presque à contrecœur. Doflamingo pouffa, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de se retirer et de baisser son jean et son boxer, assez pour libérer son érection, et la recouvrir de lubrifiant. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles de Law et ondula lentement contre lui, laissant l'anticipation monter, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable.

Finalement, il se décida à lâcher la virilité gonflée du métis pour prendre sa hanche, le maintenant immobile alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui en grondant de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fermés sous ses étranges lunettes de soleil, et un léger tremblement le parcourut. Dieu que son amant était _serré_.

-Nnngh..., gémit Law, coincé sous son corps.

Le métis faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de crier de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Son amant caressa sa hanche et son ventre en mordillant doucement sa nuque, et il se détendit lentement, focalisant son attention sur ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

-Tu devrais te voir, Law... Voir à quel point tu es beau comme ça... à quel point tu me donnes envie de toi...

Il donna un léger coup de hanche, arrachant une plainte de plaisir au métis.

-Tu sens... ? À quel point tu me plaît... ? À quel point j'ai envie de toi... ?

Trafalgar grogna pour toute réponse, refusant de laisser quoique ce soit de compromettant sortir de sa bouche. Il adorait quand le blond lui parlait comme ça, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre à voix haute. Il lui jeta un regard noir par dessus son épaule, s'attirant un nouveau ricanement grave, et laissa sa tête retomber vers l'avant lorsque Doflamingo commença à bouger.

D'abord lent, le rythme de ses hanches s'accéléra rapidement – tout deux étaient trop excités pour se retenir plus longtemps. Doflamingo pressa son torse contre le dos de son amant, et glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue pour le forcer à tourner sa tête vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Trafalgar se mordait la lèvre à sang pour s'empêcher de gémir, et émit un « tch » agacé, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surpris, le métis ouvrit la bouche, et le blond en profita pour l'envahir de sa langue, l'empêchant de retenir plus longtemps les sons qui tentaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Law gémit dans sa bouche, et enroula sa langue à la sienne, manquant de le mordre lorsqu'un coup de rein un peu plus brutal que les autres percuta son point sensible au fond de son ventre.

-Mmmmn !

Doflamingo se sépara de lui, et cette fois, son amant ne tenta plus de résister, laissant ses geignements de plaisir envahir la pièce, accompagnant les halètements sourds du blond, et le claquement obscène de leurs peaux.

Law ouvrit les yeux, et les braqua sur le visage de son amant, fixant quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il leva une main tremblante vers les lunettes de soleil de Doflamingo, et les fit glisser sur le côté, révélant ses yeux, fixés sur lui. Les iris bleus marines plongèrent dans les prunelles argentées, troublants d'intensité. Ce fut finalement le blond qui brisa leur échange se premier en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser brûlant qui les fit gémir tout les deux de contentement, leurs langues s'enlaçant encore et encore dans leurs bouches liées.

Doflamingo accéléra encore le rythme de ses hanches, frappant la prostate de son amant de plein fouet à chaque retour en lui, et Trafalgar sentit ses dernières résistances s'effondrer. Il hoqueta lorsque la main du blond s'empara fermement de son sexe, et se répandit entre ses doigts, tremblant, la respiration haletante.

Doflamingo laissa échapper un gémissement rauque en le sentant se resserrer brusquement sur lui, et donna un dernier coup de reins s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en lui, pour se déverser au fond de son ventre, son corps agité de soubresauts. Law laissa échapper un dernier geignement en sentant sa chaleur l'envahir, avant de se laisser aller contre la porte, tremblant.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre pleinement possession de leurs sens, avant que le ricanement de Doflamingo ne résonne une nouvelle fois, son souffle saccadé chatouillant la nuque de Law.

-... Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire... ?

-Mmmn ? _Nani mo_. Juste une vague pensée pour ton colocataire qui risque de rentrer à tout moment, et qui pourrait tomber... là-dessus, pouffa-t-il en désignant de la main les traces de leur plaisir récent.

Law grimaça. Si Ace voyait ça, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler, c'était certain. Quoiqu'il avait des dossiers à ressortir, si jamais le brun décidait de la ramener un peu trop. Du genre Ace s'envoyant en l'air sur son lieu de travail – et avec sa patronne, s'il-vous-plaît. Il ricana intérieurement et haussa les épaules.

-Il a pas grand-chose à dire de ce point de vue-là, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Il se rajusta en soupirant, fermant les yeux lorsqu'une brève douleur lui élança le bas du dos, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver de quoi nettoyer... tout ça.

Correction : il _essaya_ de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Doflamingo le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas, et le souleva comme s'il n'avait rien pesé pour le serrer contre lui, l'emmitouflant dans son manteau.

-... Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend... ?

-On nettoiera ça plus tard, souffla le blond avec un sourire tordu. J'ai plus envie de te voir allongé sur un lit qu'à quatre pattes par terre... pour une fois.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, mais céda et enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

- _Urusai_ , marmonna-t-il en se laissant entraîner dans leur chambre.


End file.
